Kish's Kitten
by Mystic Kitten Mew
Summary: Once again Ichigo has morphed into a cat. But this time, Kish finds her. Will she be able to turn back into a human, or will she forever be Kisshu's pet?


Kish's Kitten

Summery: Once again Ichigo has morphed into a cat. But this time, Kish finds her. Will she be able to turn back into a human, or will she forever be Kisshu's pet?

Disclaimer: Is Ichigo madly in love with Kish? No? Then I don't own TMM.

* * *

Ichigo was seated on a park bench over looking the lake. It was a beautiful, sunny day and it matched Ichigo's mood perfectly. She and Masaya had gone on a date earlier in the day, and everything went perfectly. She couldn't have imagined it going any better. She closed her eyes and sighed contently. Life was good. Her expression slightly darkened, however, when she remembered her encounter with Kisshu just the other night.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh…" she thought then shook her head. This was Kisshu she was thinking about. His only goal was to annoy her and ruin her happy life with Masaya. Just by thinking of him, her mood lightened and she left her thoughts of Kisshu behind. She closed her eyes and dreamed of the day Masaya would kiss her. Suddenly, she felt herself changing. When she opened her eyes, she knew all to well what had happened.

"No! Wait! That's not fair! I was only **_thinking_** of kissing him! He's not even here!" Ichigo cried out in vain. It was no use. She had morphed into a cat again. Her tail twitched in frustration causing the bell to lightly jingle. She was about to run off to Café Mew Mew when the air in front of her rippled. She gasped when Kisshu appeared, back turned to her, and sat on the bench. That would have been fine if he hadn't sat on Ichigo's tail. The kitten screeched as loud as she could. Kisshu was startled and jumped up off the bench and turned to Ichigo with Dragon Swords summoned. His heavy breathing relaxed when he saw it was merely a tiny black kitten and his Dragon Swords dematerialized. He looked around to see if anyone saw him. Satisfied that his reaction wasn't seen and his reputation was unharmed, he knelt in front of the kitten.

'_What if he knows its me! I'll be done for!'_ Ichigo thought in a panic.

"Don't be afraid, Kitten. I won't harm you." Kisshu said to Ichigo causing her to tense. Kisshu looked at the bell on her tail and frowned.

"You know, you remind me a lot of _my_ kitten. No, not another cat like you, she's the girl I love." Kisshu explained to the kitty.

"What!" Ichigo replied, but Kisshu only heard a puzzled Meow. Kisshu sighed as he sat next to Ichigo and stared at the lake.

"Why won't you love me…" he said absentmindedly as he became lost in thought. His mind drifted back to what had happened the other night…

* * *

_Ichigo was walking home from work late at night. She smiled, remembering that she had a date with Masaya the next morning. Her smile faded though when Kisshu teleported in front of her._

"_Hello, Kitten. Did you miss me?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waste._

"_Get off of me Kish!" Ichigo exclaimed as she tried to fight Kisshu off of her with no luck. _

"_What's wrong, Kitten? Don't you like me anymore?" Kisshu asked in his usual, taunting way. _

"_Dang it, Kisshu! I never **did** like you to begin with and I never will!" Ichigo shouted as she gave Kisshu a good hard push, causing him to lose his grip on her and his balance as he fell to the ground._

"_I hate you, Kisshu! Just leave me alone!" She continued. She could have sworn she saw a hurt look in his golden eyes, but she ignored it as she ran away, leaving Kisshu in the dark, hurt, and feeling more alone than he ever had…

* * *

_

Ichigo was surprised to see a tear slide down Kisshu's cheek.

"You never gave me a chance, Kitten. You may hate me, but I still love you as much as I ever did." Kisshu thought out loud and Ichigo knew that he was thinking of last night. She felt compelled to comfort him in some way, so she lay onto Kisshu's lap. Sure enough, this brought a smile to the alien's face as he started to pet the kitten.

"I know. If I can't have Ichigo as mine, I'll keep you until I can." Kisshu said. Ichigo's eyes grew wide in fear and her claws slightly dug into Kisshu's legs.

"You remind me so much of her. Maybe you'll love me though." He added as an afterthought. He stood up, holding his new pet, and teleported back to his spaceship…

* * *

"Where's Ichigo?" Ryou demanded as he looked at all the impatient customers.

"I don't know. It's not like her to be this late." Lettuce replied quietly.

"I don't know either, but she better get here soon or I may have to do some more work around here." Minto added, causing Ryou to roll his eyes. Pudding came up and grabbed five orders at once.

"It's okay! Pudding got it covered!" She cheerfully stated as she ran off to give out the orders. Zakuro walked up to Ryou.

"Do you think she was attacked?" she asked with just the slightest hint of concern.

"No, it's too early to think about that. Right now we just have to worry about getting these orders taken." Ryou replied. Zakuro nodded and walked off to another table. Ryou sighed in annoyance.

"Her paycheck is _definitely_ decreasing." He muttered as he walked away and towards the basement.

* * *

Kisshu teleported onto the spaceship to be greeted by an impatient Pai.

"What took you so long?" He asked in a demanding tone. Taruto ran up to Kisshu with a different question on his mind.

"Oooooo! What's with the cat! I wanna pet it!" He exclaimed rather childishly.

"Eeeeek! He'll hurt me!" Ichigo screeched as she dug her claws into Kisshu's chest.

"Stop, Taruto. You're making my pet nervous." Kisshu replied. Taruto pouted at Kisshu but got no response.

"You were supposed to be launching an attack, Kisshu!" Pai yelled.

"Alright. I'll go. Just let me put my kitten in my room." Kisshu replied.

"No. You'll go **_now_**." Pai replied. Normally Kisshu would have fought back with one of his sarcastic remarks, but he decided just to teleport away instead.

"Wait! I'll hold the kitten!" Taruto offered a bit too late. Pai looked down at him.

"Kisshu is getting distracted again." He stated emotionlessly.

"Well, maybe that kitten will distract him from his obsession with the old hag." Taruto replied. Pai seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Perhaps you are right. After all, _humans_ often turn to animals for comfort, why couldn't it hurt for Kisshu?" He said, surprised at the younger one's logic.

"Exactly." Taruto agreed with a smirk.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but Café' Mew Mew is going to have to close early today." Keiichiro announced as he came up from the basement. All the customers were escorted out by Ryou.

"What is it?" Lettuce asked.

"There's a Chimera Animal in the park. You have to hurry." Keiichiro explained in a rushed tone. The Mew Mews nodded.

"Mew Mews! METOMORPHO-SIS!"

* * *

The Mew Mews split up to search throughout the park for the Kirema Animal. Zakuro turned a corner and found Kisshu hovering above what looked like a giant lizard. She held back a gasp as she recognized the cute little kitten in Kisshu's arms. She pushed a button on her power pendant and whispered,

"Found Kisshu. He has Ichigo."

The Mew Mews quickly came to Zakuro's assistance. Kisshu hovered patently for a moment looking puzzled.

"Oy, aren't you missing one? Where's my favorite Mew?" Kisshu asked and the Mew Mews quickly realized just how clueless the alien was.

"Today's her day off." Zakuro replied and everyone, including Pudding, got the hint to keep quiet.

"My day off! _That's_ the best you have!" Ichigo screeched in disbelief. Kisshu looked down at his pet.

"You sure do have a mind of your own, huh?" he questioned in an amused tone.

"Are you gonna just hover there all day or what?" Minto asked impatiently earning annoyed looks from the rest of the group, including Kisshu.

"What? It's almost time for my afternoon tea." Minto defended. Kisshu let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with." Kisshu said.

Kirema Animal, ATTACK!" Kisshu commanded and the giant lizard lunged at the Mew Mews.

"Minto arrow!" the bird Mew called out.

"Ribbon... Minto ECHO!" she said as she shot an arrow at the reptile. It was no use, for the reptile dodged the attack.

"Alright then. Dodge this. Ribbon... Zakuro SPEAR!" the wolf yelled. The purple ribbon of light slashed at the lizard.

"Ribbon... Lettuce RUSH!" called out Lettuce as a giant wave hit the creature. The infuser separated from a tiny little green lizard.

"You have to be kidding me. You tried to defeat us with _that_?" Minto asked in disbelief.

"Eh. It was the closest thing to me at the time." Kisshu shrugged.

"Okay. That's great. Now put me down, Kish!" Ichigo cried.

"What's wrong, Kitten? You wanna go someplace safer?" Kisshu asked. Pudding jumped up to grab Ichigo, but Kisshu simply teleported away.

"He's getting away with Ichigo!" Pudding yelled in concern.

"Don't worry. As long as we keep Kisshu in the dark, Ichigo will be safe." Zakuro stated and the Mew Mews headed back to the café.

* * *

"I'm guessing you had no success." Pai said.

"No, but Ichigo wasn't there. It's not like her to miss an attack. She's usually the first one there..." Kisshu explained.

"She was probably on a date." Taruto said earning a glare from Kisshu.

"What does it matter? They're all going to die anyway. Who cares if they die as a group or as individuals?" Pai commented in an annoyed tone. Kisshu looked at both of his companions. Seeing that neither was on his side, he left and went to his room. He set Ichigo down on the ground as he closed the door.

"You'll need to stay away from them, my kitty. They don't understand the importance... they'll hurt you." Kisshu explained in a quiet tone Ichigo wasn't used to.

"They don't know what its like to be in love. They just don't understand." he added and Ichigo felt truly sorry for him.

"You really do love me, don't you? It's not just some game of yours. You're in love..." Ichigo meowed.

"Maybe Pai's right. Maybe it _is_ hopeless. But I'm not ready to give up yet." Kisshu said in a determined tone, "Ichigo will love me. Just you wait, Kitten. I'll get her to love me in time. All in due time..."

* * *

"What!" Ryou asked in a rather shocked tone. As the Mew Mews returned to the café, they explained the situation with Ichigo.

"What can we do?" asked a concerned Lettuce.

"Well, we need to either find a way to turn Ichigo back to a human, or we need to get her away from the aliens." Keiichiro stated.

"Kisshu seemed rather protective of his _pet_. I don't think we'll have to worry about Pai or Taruto." Zakuro said.

"True, but you know how Kisshu is. How long do you think we'll be able to hide the fact that Ichigo is missing from him? Once he finds that out, I'm sure he'll figure out who his pet really is." Keiichiro explained to the Mews.

"And what do you think will happen to her when those aliens realize their greatest enemy is with them, completely defenseless?" Ryou added to Keiichiro's point. Everyone nodded in agreement when Lettuce said,

"I think we're gonna need a plan..."

* * *

"Ah-hah! _There_ you are! You can't run off like that! You'll get hurt!" Kisshu explained to his pet as he finally caught up with the kitten. He had gone into a separate part of the spaceship to train, and when he got back to his room, his pet was missing. Of course, Ichigo was trying to find an escape.

"Dang it, Kish! LET ME GO!" Ichigo screamed.

"Its okay, Kitty. This door is closing for the night." Kisshu stated as he approached his room. He closed the door and locked it. When he was sure no one could open it, he set Ichigo on the ground. He stretched and yawned.

"I should get some rest if Pai is serious about that attack tomorrow. Though, I really hope he isn't…" Kisshu said as he started to take off his shirt. Ichigo's eyes grew wide in surprise as she deeply blushed. She couldn't help but study his well formed muscles. She had realized long ago, though, that just because Kisshu was built slender, that didn't mean he wasn't strong. Kisshu sat down on his bed and looked down at the ground.

"How can I make her understand? How can I make her see?" He asked as he looked over to his kitten.

"I think you already are…" Ichigo meowed as she walked over to him and jumped onto his lap. This time though, Kisshu didn't smile. He simply put Ichigo back onto the ground as he laid down and turned out the lights. It didn't take the alien long to fall asleep. Ichigo was torn between finding a way out and staying with Kisshu. She sighed as she realized it was no use and curled up next to Kisshu. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Late that night, or technically, early that morning, all the Mew Mews were awoken by a disturbing phone call saying they were needed outside of Café Mew Mew in full battle stance. As they got there, they were greeted by finding the Café doors sealed shut by a giant spider web, and Keiichiro and Ryou were tangled in it. Pai and Taruto teleported in with a giant Spider Kirema Animal. Taruto laughed.

"Hey! You're still missing one!" he taunted.

"So are you!" Minto exclaimed. Taruto looked around in surprise.

"Kisshu! Where the hell did you go?" he yelled. In teleported a groggy looking Kisshu with Ichigo.

"Oy, Pai. Did you have to launch this attack so early?" the drowsy alien questioned. He set Ichigo on the ground and tied her to a tree with a pink ribbon.

"Did you _have_ to bring _that_?" Pai asked gesturing towards Ichigo.

"HEY! I'm not a THAT!" Ichigo yelled.

"Kirema Animal, ATTACK!" Taruto yelled, deciding to ignore his two companions. The Spider shot webbing at all the Mews and bound all of them but Pudding.

"Where's Ichigo?" Kisshu asked but was ignored as Lettuce used her attack to free everyone.

"Ribbon… Zakuro SPEAR!" Zakuro called out and hit Pai square in the chest.

"Ribbon… Pudding ring INFERNO!" Pudding's attack trapped the spider. Lettuce finished it off. Pai and Taruto both swore as they teleported away. Kisshu went to grab his kitten when he was struck by one of Minto's arrows. He collapsed to the ground with a slight yelp. His eyes suddenly grew wide with realization.

"Ichigo…" He said to his kitten. He ran over to her and picked her up, gazing deep into her eyes.

"That's… no… it couldn't…" he stuttered. There was one way he knew he could tell. He closed his eyes and slowly leaned in for a kiss. As soon as his lips touched hers, she morphed back into her normal self. Kisshu jumped back in surprise.

"Wha-… no. No, no, NO! You, you heard everything I…I…" Kisshu struggled to find the words as tears filled his eyes. He shook his head negatively before running off and teleporting.

"Kisshu, wait!" Ichigo called out but was too late. He had already left…

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo woke up and stretched. It had been two days since Kisshu had "adopted" Ichigo and she hadn't seen him since, nor could she get her mind off of him.

'_He really loves me. He really, truly, loves me!'_ she thought over and over. She thought about the previous day, how she had gotten in trouble for not telling her parents she was sleeping over at Lettuce's, since that's where she claimed to have been. Masaya had met her after work, but she didn't fully enjoy their date. She couldn't figure out why. Yet again the image of Kisshu's tears came to her mind. She gasped as realization hit her. Of course. It was so obvious, yet it was the last thing Ichigo wanted to believe. There was only one possible answer as to _why_ she wasn't as interested in Masaya anymore, and the moment the thought occurred to her, it made sense. She was in love with Kish.

* * *

Well thats it. Yay! My first Tokyo Mew Mew fic! Please, do let me know what you thought of it. But if it sucked, please be gentle. This _is_ just my first one. So please reveiw! Mkay? ;)


End file.
